


Gift moodboard

by high_warlock_of_brooklyn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Maserati!Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/pseuds/high_warlock_of_brooklyn
Summary: Gift for @Aria_Lerendeair's wonderful fic
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Gift moodboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Malec x Maserati: It's Not A Fetish! (Except It Definitely Is)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176262) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



> Hope you like it!


End file.
